1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunlight collecting and concentrating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sunlight collecting and concentrating apparatus provided with a capsule enclosing lenses for collecting sunlight and a sensor for detecting changes in the sun's azimuth and altitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previous sunlight collecting and concentrating apparatuses of this type, the temperature within the capsule is raised by the sunlight or lowered by the surrounding cold air.
Such sunlight collecting and concentrating apparatuses have suffered from temperature-related breakdowns and malfunctions of the sensor. To prevent such breakdowns and malfunctions and also to prevent deterioration of the sensitivity of the sensor, the air in the capsule must be controlled to a proper level.